Dragon et Whisky Pur Feu
by FullMoonLovers
Summary: Une soirée, un dragonnier, un whisky pur feu plus tard...
1. Rupture

_**Hey ! J'espère que vous allez tous super bien. Ceci est ma première fiction sur l'univers d'Harry Potter dont je suis une graaaand fan. Je vous demanderais alors votre indulgence extrême quand à mon style d'écriture. Mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas me lancer et vous partager un peu mon amour pour le couple Charlie W./Hermione G.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling**_

_**De plus, l'histoire se déroule après la bataille finale. Cette fiction ne prend pas en compte l'épilogue du septième tome, ni Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit.**_

_**VOILA ! J'espère que vous allez aimé cette histoire.**_

_**Bisous **_

_**PS : Quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer un super ou une super correcteur/correctrice svp. Merci d'avance !**_

* * *

_Juillet 1998_

_Tous essayèrent de se reconstruire, de panser ses blessures. La famille Weasley tentait de surmonter la perte terrible de Fred. Georges n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même, mais sa famille l'entourait avec un tel amour qu'il parvenait à se relever de cette perte. Même le second de la fratrie, Charlie Weasley, était revenue vivre au Terrier. Il avait besoin lui aussi de se remettre de cette guerre destructrice._

_Harry, lui, n'avait plus de famille, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, il n'avait plus que les Weasley et Hermione désormais. Les Dursley avaient décidé de s'installer dans un petit village au sud de l'Angleterre et avait décidé avec Harry de faire la paix, mais ils ne restèrent pas en contact. _

_Hermione était aussi chez les Weasley afin de les aider à faire leur deuils. _

_Elle se trouvait dans la cuisine, elle rassemblait toute la vaisselle sale quand Ron manifesta sa présence par un bruit de gorge, elle se retourna et vit le visage de son petit-ami remplis de confusion._

" _\- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Hermione._

_Hermione… Viens t'asseoir, s'il te plaît, l'invita-t-il en s'asseyant lui même à la grande table de au milieu de la cuisine._

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe enfin ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant._

_Je… Je… Ecoute… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire… Tu es une fille formidable, une incroyable sorcière, la plus intelligente, drôle et sensible. Et je tiens vraiment à toi, tu compte beaucoup pour moi et le fait que tu sois ici pour nous, me rappelle toujours combien je t'aime mais…_

_Mais plus comme une amie… c'est ça ? _

… _J'y ai réfléchis longuement Hermione et je suis …_

_Ne sois pas désolé. J'y avais réfléchis aussi mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire non plus. Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement, et je ne peux pas cracher sur ce qu'on a vécu parce qu'on a été heureux tous les deux, même durant ces quelques mois. Je tiens aussi beaucoup à toi, mais je pense que tout ce qu'on a traversé nous a fait grandir plus vite que d'habitude._

_Oui, tu n'es pas fâchée ? Demanda Ron, en lui prenant les mains_

_Non, je suis juste triste parce que c'est toujours compliquée de se faire plaquée, dit-elle avec un fin sourire._

_Je suis désolé Hermione vraiment._

_Je sais… Mais je pense que finalement nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble._

_Je pense aussi…, souffla Ron"_

_Ils restèrent encore là, assis, sans dire un mot en se tenant les mains. Puis se quittèrent quand la matriarche Weasley les appela._

_Ce soir là, tout le petit groupe d'amis avait décidé de sortir un peu afin de se changer les idées. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, et Georges étaient alors aux Trois Balais, en train de boire et rire allègrement. Le bar avait alors modifier un peu l'endroit en laissant un peu de place pour danser. Hermione, Ginny et Fleur se déhanchaient sur la piste tandis que Harry, Bill et Charlie discutaient vivement de Quidditch. Ron lui, discutait avec une jolie sorcière près du bar. Quand Hermione les vit rire et se taquiner, elle vit rouge. Elle se dirigea vers leur table, pris un verre au hasard et le but d'une traite. Les trois sorciers qui assistaient, choqués, n'arrivaient plus à parler._

" _\- Hermione, c'est pas de l'eau… dit Bill mal assuré._

_Je sais, dit elle en reposant bruyamment le verre" _

_Elle repartit sur la piste et repris sa danse lascive. Elle dansait encore un moment, elle vit que Bill et Harry avaient rejoint leur femmes respectives. Hermione s'en alla vers la table où Charlie sirotait son verre de Whisky Pur Feu. La jeune femme s'assit lourdement à ses côtés, sa tête lui tournait un peu, après tout le Whisky qu'elle avait avalé ce qui expliquait son état d'ébriété un peu avancée. _

" _\- Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Charlie inquiet_

_Mouais, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. dit elle en reprenant un verre de Whisky Pur Feu_

_Je pense que cela ne va pas aider ton mal de crâne, s'amusa Charlie en reprenant le verre d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne l'avale._

_Mais…! je suis une grande fille, je sais ce que je fais, si j'ai envie de boire, je bois, si j'ai envie de coucher avec n'importe quels sorciers de ce bar, je le ferai aussi, rends moi mon verre, Charlie._

_Et mon très cher frère dans tout ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme_

_On a rompu, enfin il a rompu mais c'était un peu d'un commun accord. Mais apparemment, il se remet bien de cette rupture, dit-elle en pointant du menton Ron, qui embrassait maintenant une jolie blonde._

_Ah, je suis désolé de l'apprendre… mon frère peut être un peu idiot, il est vrai. Mais je comprend ta peine même si c'était d'un commun accord. _

_Merci, donc maintenant rend moi, mon verre s'il te plaît, tentant de reprendre sa liqueur_

_Oh non, ma très chère amie, tu vas boire de l'eau, c'est très bien l'eau ! Dit-il en levant les bras pour éloigner le verre de la sorcière éméchée."_

_Elle tentait encore de reprendre son verre en voulant le récupérer, elle se retrouvait coller à son torse et à quelques centimètres de son visage. A cette distance, elle pouvait le détailler. Ses lèvres étaient subitement très tentante, elle se demandait qu'elles goût elles avaient, son nez parsemés de tâche de rousseurs, puis elle tomba sur ses yeux bleus, un bleu profond et intense où se mélangeait surprise et désir. L'alcool aidant, elle s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, et Charlie combla l'espace qui les séparaient. Un mélange d'émotion envahit Hermione à se moment, la confusion, l'incompréhension, le désir, l'urgence. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et pressant, Hermione était maintenant assise à califourchon sur lui, le sorcier pressa un peu plus Hermione contre lui. "On monte ?" dit Hermione entre deux baisers, Charlie s'éloigna de la jeune femme et l'interrogea du regard, "Tu es sûre ?". Pour réponse, elle se leva et lui prit la main. Elle marchait devant lui et se dirigeait vers les escaliers, Ils étaient arrivés à l'étage;, là où se trouvait les chambres de l'auberge. Hermione espérait fortement qu'une chambre était libre. Elle se dirigea vers une porte au hasard, tourna la poignée mais la porte était fermé, un "Alohomora" plus tard et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle jeta un regard brûlant à Charlie et l'invita dans la chambre. _

_Après avoir fermé la porte, Charlie se jeta sur la sorcière, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils butent contre le lit. Le dragonnier fit allonger la jeune fille sur le lit, et la regarda tendrement. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa première fois ou pas. Pour mettre fin au doute, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, et le jeune homme à s'unir à la jeune sorcière. Des soupirs et des cris de plaisirs remplir la pièce, jusqu'à la jouissance des deux amants. Tout deux s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autres._

_Le lendemain matin,très tôt, Charlie avait trouvé le lit vide, il transplana directement au Terrier. Il atterit dans le jardin et entra doucement dans le salon. Heureusement pour lui, tout le monde dormait encore, il se dirigea alors rapidement vers sa chambre. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, il descendit et retrouva toute la famille attablée avec Harry mais remarqua l'absence d'une certaine brunette. Il ne releva pas, de peur d'attirer l'attention sur leur nuit. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit entre Ginny et Bill. _

_Tout le monde bavardaient joyeusement, et Charlie réussit à entendre une conversation entre Ginny et Harry._

" _\- … elle t'a dit si elle revenait à l'école ou pas ? demande Ginny _

_Non, mais elle est parti précipitamment, ce matin. Je l'ai surprise avec ces valises dans la cuisine, elle m'a dit que son portoloin pour l'Australie était très tôt._

_Huum… mais elle devait partir que dans 3 jours, c'est bizarre, dit Ginny_

_Oui, après je peux comprendre que sa famille lui manque aussi et après ce qui s'est passé avec Ron…, chuchota Harry_

_C'est vrai… j'espère qu'elle réussira à trouver ses parents._

_J'espère aussi, soupira Harry"_

_Charlie était abasourdi, elle était partie sans rien lui dire, sans lui laisser un mot. _

_Cinq plus tard..._

Elle avait atterri dans ce jardin si familier. Cela faisait cinq ans, cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre, cinq ans qu'elle avait fuit, cinq ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, cinq ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lui. Cette homme qui se trouvait devant elle aujourd'hui. Charlie Weasley.


	2. Retrouvailles

**_Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez passé une super semaine ! Je sais que je post un peu tard le deuxième chapitre, désolé ! Beaucoup de travail et peu de temps libre. Je vous remercie aussi pour votre soutient et vos reviews, ca me touche vraiment. Je vous laisse sur ce deuxième chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en pensez._**

**_Bisous _**

* * *

_Juillet 2003_

Charlie venait d'arriver à Londres non loin de sa maison familiale. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il vienne aider aux préparatifs. Evidemment, il ne pouvait refuser de prêter main forte pour le mariage de sa petite soeur adorée. Son patron lui avait alors accordé quelques semaines de congés. En effet, depuis qu'il avait commencé à la réserve, Charlie n'avait que très rarement pris des vacances. Il arrivait alors avec ses valises dans le salon du Terrier.

« - Charlie ? s'écria une voix

\- Harry ! Comment vas-tu, répondit Charlie en faisant une accolade au jeune homme.

\- Fatigué. Le travail, les préparatifs du mariage mais on fait avec, tu as fais bon voyage ? demanda Harry

\- C'était tranquille, ces vacances vont me faire du bien, dit Charlie

\- Je vais détruire tes rêves mais avec Ginny et ta mère, je pense que le mot "repos" ne fera plus parti de ton vocabulaire, se moqua Harry

\- Oh, ne me fait pas ça Harry, je veux garder un peu d'espoir, se lamenta Charlie

\- Tu connais Ginny, tout doit être parfait, et ta soeur a le don d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle veut.

\- Je reconnais bien ma petite dragonne de soeur, ricana Charlie.

\- Mais ne reste pas là, tu peux monter tes affaires dans ta chambre, ils sont tous partis à Pré-au-Lard faire quelques achats de dernière minute.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es là ? s'étonna Charlie

\- J'avais du boulot en retard et j'ai du partir tôt au bureau ce matin

\- Ah d'accord,

\- Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais rejoindre les autres à Pré-Au-Lard, dit Harry

\- Très bien, amuse toi bien, dit-il en riant

\- Mouais, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.»

Alors qu'Harry disparaissait dans la cheminée, Charlie fit voler ses valises jusque dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce, content de retrouver sa vieille chambre d'adolescent. Il s'allongea lourdement sur son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Le jeune dragonnier se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard et descendit prendre un verre d'eau. Alors qu'il avait son verre à la main, il décida de sortir dans le jardin prendre un peu l'air et profiter du calme avant que toute la maisonnée ne soit de nouveau bruyante. Il se trouvait sur le perron du jardin quand il la vit. Hermione Granger.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle l'avait laissé sans explication, ni donné aucunes nouvelles depuis presque cinq ans. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger mais cette nuit l'avait chamboulé. Il a toujours été intrigué par Hermione depuis qu'il la connaissait. Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, il l'avait déjà trouvé très mûre pour son âge. Mais son regard changea lorsqu'il dû se joindre à l'Ordre pour la guerre. Il avait découvert, une jeune femme courageuse, forte et déterminée. Cette force ne faisait que renforcer sa beauté, il était alors sous le charme mais abandonna vite l'idée quand il comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère. La guerre et ses dégâts avaient alors réussi à le détourner de la jeune fille jusqu'à cette soirée, intense, passionnée et sauvage. Alors qu'il pensait avoir une chance, elle disparut, pendant cinq ans elle avait disparu de sa vie. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle vienne au mariage de Harry et Ginny, mais elle était bien là, devant lui.

Les deux anciens amants se fixaient déjà depuis plusieurs minutes sans se parler, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Puis Hermione finit par briser le silence.

« - Salut Charlie, comment tu vas, dit-elle timidement.

\- Hermione, plutôt bien, et toi ? répondit-il froidement

\- Je vais bien merci, tu as l'air d'aller bien

\- Content de savoir que tu te sois bien portée alors, dit-il férocement

\- Charlie, écoute… je…

\- Hermione ! s'écria une voix du salon

\- Ginny ! Ma belle, ça fait du bien de te voir, dit Hermione en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras»

Le reste du clan Weasley était revenu de Pré-au-Lard et s'était empressé d'enlacer la jeune fille qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis si longtemps. Ils enlacèrent ensuite Charlie, puis en attendant que Molly fasse la cuisine tous discutaient joyeusement chacun de leur côté. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione s'étaient installés dans le salon et essayaient de rattraper tout ce temps séparer les uns des autres,

« - Bon, Hermione qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ? Dis nous tout, ça fait tellement longtemps, tu m'as tellement manqué, s'enquit Ginny, en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

\- Et toi alors ma biche ? Tu vas te marier, avec notre très cher Élu, rigola Hermione accompagné de Ron et Harry lui-même

\- Apparemment hun, il est beau à ce qu'il paraît,

\- Bien sûr et tu ne regrettera pas d'avoir dit "Oui", dans quelques jours ma petite, répondit Harry

\- Et toi Ron ? Toujours avec Padma ? Demanda Hermione

\- Depuis 2 ans maintenant, elle arrive la veille du mariage normalement, elle ne peut pas quitter l'école comme ça, répondit le rouquin

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle est professeur à Poudlard, elle enseigne quoi déjà ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore "prof" mais elle assiste le Professeur Willoughby en étude des moldus, c'est assez cool, dit Ron fièrement

\- C'est bon Ron le canard, on a compris ta copine est la meilleure, ricana Harry

\- Et toi Hermione, tu fais quoi, t'étais en étude de médicomagie c'est ça ? Demanda Ginny

\- J'ai fini mes études, je cherche un stage pour pouvoir valider mon diplôme.

\- Oh mais c'est super ça, je dois chercher un stage aussi pour valider mon diplôme, et après à moi le Ministère, dit Ginny d'un air triomphant

\- Tout doux, chérie, tout doux, tu instaurera ta dictature quand tu auras ton diplôme, ensuite tu pourra faire le tyran comme tu le voudra, s'exclama Harry»

Tout le groupe d'amis se mit à rigoler et ils continuèrent à se raconter leurs vies et à rigoler jusqu'à ce que le repas soit servi. Hermione s'assit à côté de Harry et elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à sa gauche, elle se tourna et vit Charlie chambrer vivement Bill sur leurs années à Poudlard, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit doucement.

« - Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, ou tu vas fuir ? Rigola Charlie, il s'était penché vers pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre.

\- Charlie, même si je le voulais, la nourriture de ta mère est bien trop bonne pour fuir quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit, dit elle en souriant.

\- Tu as bien raison, et puis ton estomac sera tellement rempli que tu ne pourras même pas transplaner. Rigola Charlie.»

Elle se mit à rigoler franchement, soulagée que leur conversation soit moins tendu et presque repas se passa sans encombre, tout le monde mangeaient, discutaient, et riaient. Ils avaient tous bien changés et la famille s'était agrandi. Bill et Fleur ont maintenant deux enfants Victoire, 3 ans et Dominique 2 ans. Percy lui s'était marié avec Audrey il y a un peu moins d'un an. Georges lui s'était aussi marié avec Angelina Johnson, il allait beaucoup mieux bien que le vide laissé par son frère ne sera jamais vraiment comblé. Après leur rupture Ron avait enchaîné relation sur relation puis avait de nouveau rencontré Padma lors d'une soirée organisé par le ministère en l'honneur des disparus durant la guerre. Elle avait alors bien changé et Ron était charmé, ils ont alors commencés à sortir quelques fois ensemble et ne se sont finalement plus quitté.

Le jour du mariage approchait à grand pas, et Ginny était quelque peu sur les nerfs, tout le monde était réquisitionné pour s'occuper de la décoration, du chapiteau, du traiteur, des fleurs, dégnommé le jardin, trouver des chambres et des logements pour les invités qui viendraient de loin. Bref, beaucoup de chose à faire pour si peu de temps. Pendant deux jours, Hermione était tellement occupé qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de croisé Charlie ou alors de se poser pour parler avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire, mais le moment n'était pas du tout opportun, Plus elle retardait l'échéance, plus elle en souffrait. Elle aurait dû lui envoyer une lettre, un patronus, le voir mais elle n'en avait pas la force, elle avait mit du temps à s'en remettre et heureusement que ses parents l'avaient soutenu, elle ne serait pas là sinon. Maintenant que ces années noires étaient passés, il fallait qu'elle avance, et qu'elle lui dise. La jeune sorcière était en pleine réflexion assise dans le jardin quand elle entendit quelqu'un tirer la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ginny, plus fatiguée que jamais, le visage sombre.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon chat ? s'inquiéta Hermione

\- Hermione… et si je faisais une erreur en me mariant ? Et si on repoussait le mariage, Harry et moi, on est très heureux comme ça non ? Pourquoi tout ce stress pour une fête ?

\- Ma chérie, Harry et toi vous vous aimez, et ce mariage est une sorte de promesse entre vous deux, une alliance qui vous unira à vie même durant les temps difficile. Tu es fatiguée et stressée. T'as beaucoup de pression en ce moment et c'est normale de douter, mais tu verras tout ira bien. Harry est parfait pour toi et tu es parfaite pour lui.»

Ginny tourna un visage plein de larmes vers son amie, et se jeta dans ses bras.

« - Mais t'étais où toutes ces années, hein ? Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ça ? Et pas qu'à moi, aux garçons aussi ! Et à … et… , Ginny pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Ginny je suis désolé, je devais partir… Je … Je ne pouvais pas revenir du moins… C'était trop dur… Je pensais à vous tous les jours, j'avais besoin de vous mais je ne pouvais pas revenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Même pas un hibou pendant 2 ans, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est à cause de Charlie ? C'est ça ? La jeune rousse avait crié cette dernière phrase en se levant.»

Hermione se figea, son teint devint livide, comment savait-elle ? Charlie lui avait dit ? Son amie se trouvait devant elle, cherchant des réponses mais c'était trop dur pour elle de lui avouer, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Elle voulait lui parler de ce qui s'était passé il y a cinq ans, mais elle ne pas encore parler d'_elle_, c'était encore trop tôt.

* * *

**_Qu'est-il arrivé à notre chère Hermione ? Pendant ces 5 ans ? Je vais encore vous tenir en haleine ahah _**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre._**

**_Je vais essayé de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, plus si je peux. _**

**_Dooonc à la semaine prochaine, et prenez soin de vous._**

_**Bisous**_


	3. Anaya Amélia Granger

**_Coucou à tous, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre plus tôt que prévu. _**

**_J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre soutient et vos commentaires super sympa, qui m'encourage vraiment à continuer à m'améliorer._**

**_J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre un peu important pour la suite. _**

**_DISCLAIMER : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf deux personnages (que vous verrez par la suite, je ne vais pas spoilé ahah)_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

_Avril 1999_

Des cris déchiraient le calme environnant, Monsieur et Madame Granger ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger des regards inquiets. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que leur fille se trouvait dans cette salle d'opération. Un silence lourd tomba, et enfin un homme en blouse passa les deux portes. Il se dirigea vers le couple Granger.

« - Monsieur et Madame Granger ? Dit le docteur

\- Comment va notre fille et l'enfant ? s'enquit Mme Granger

\- Elles vont toutes les deux très bien, mais votre fille est très fatiguée, elle a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang, nous avons pu refermer la plaie et limiter les dégâts mais elle faut qu'elle se repose.

\- C'est une… petite fille, vous dites ? Demanda M. Granger ému

\- Oui monsieur, une vraie tigresse, elle s'en est très bien sortie, elle est dans la nurserie et votre fille est dans sa chambre, elle se repose.

\- On peut aller les voir ? Demanda Mme Granger

\- Oui bien sûr, allez-y»

M. et Mme Granger se précipitèrent vers la chambre de leur fille. Elle était pâle mais son visage était paisible, Mme Granger prit la main de sa fille et lui sourit tendrement. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ses larmes de couler, lorsqu'elle pensait à tout ce que sa fille avait traversé ces derniers mois. Elle posa sa tête sur le bras d'Hermione.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les Granger reçurent un coup de fil. C'était l'hôpital du 15ème arrondissement, leur fille était arrivée aux urgences blessée et sur le point d'accoucher. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été victime d'une agression, elle avait une plaie profonde dans le bas du dos, un passant l'avait trouvée, gisant et agonisant en pleine rue. Les Grangers partirent tout de suite après avoir raccroché.

« - Chérie, regarde, je crois que Mi est en train de se réveiller, dit M. Granger en secouant légèrement sa femme.»

Mme Granger leva les yeux sur vers sa fille et la vit papillonner des yeux pour les ouvrir doucement.

« - Mon trésor, comment tu te sens ? Dit Mme Granger en embrassant sa fille sur le front

\- Tu as besoin de quelques choses, mon trésor ? s'enquit Monsieur Granger,

\- Je… Mon bébé, où est mon bébé, où est-elle ? S'affola Hermione, en voyant son ventre relativement plat.

\- Chut, du calme ma chérie, elle va très bien, elle est à la nurserie, mais il faut que tu te repose, dit Monsieur Granger en tentant de calmer sa fille

\- Non papa, je veux la voir, faut que je la vois, je dois la voir… s'il te plaît… je veux la voir, Hermione s'était mis à sangloter dans les bras de sa mère.»

Monsieur Granger appela l'infirmière pour qu'elle puisse amener le bébé auprès de sa mère. Malgré son faible état, l'infirmière appela le service de néonatologie pour amener la petite fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, une infirmière arriva en poussant un petit berceau, elle le laissa à côté du lit de la jeune sorcière, prit le bébé et le tendit à la jeune maman. Hermione prit délicatement l'enfant comme si elle était faite de verre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant son bébé dans ses bras.

« Coucou ma jolie, je suis ta maman. Qu'est ce que tu es belle mon amour, tu es vraiment la plus belle, murmura Hermione, tout en berçant le bébé et en lui déposant de doux baiser.»

Les jeunes grand-parents regardèrent leur fille en pleurant, M. Granger avait passé son bras autour des bras de sa femme. Leur petite fille était magnifique, ils restèrent plusieurs minutes comme cela. Puis Hermione proposa à ses parents de la prendre dans leurs bras. La grand-mère tendit les bras et prit doucement le bébé, en faisant attention à ce que sa tête soit bien soutenu.

« - Hermione, elle est sublime, c'est la plus belle petite fille du monde, dit Mme Granger

\- Elle est merveilleuse, souffla M. Granger, regarde ses petites mains.»

Un peu plus tard, l'infirmière arriva pour vérifier les bandages d'Hermione et lui expliquer les soins pour le nouveau né. Puis elle lui demanda :

« - Comment s'appelle cette jolie demoiselle ?

\- Anaya Amélia Granger, répondit Hermione tout en regardant sa petite fille.»

Hermione et Anaya étaient rentrés chez les parents Granger, en effet, ils se sont installés à Paris depuis leur retour d'Australie, et pour qu'ils puissent voir leur fille plus souvent. Hermione s'occupait du bébé quand Mme Granger rentra dans la chambre. En voyant le regard de sa mère, elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion. Hermione déposa Anaya dans son berceau et descendit dans le salon avec sa mère. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table avec une chaude tasse de thé. Elle commença alors à leur raconter son calvaire.

_Hermione se promenait dans un village non loin de Beauxbâtons pour acheter des vêtements avant la naissance de Anaya. Elle était accompagnée d'une amie, Amélia, elles s'étaient baladée dans le village et avaient décidé de rentrer un peu avant le début de la soirée. Il y avait beaucoup de moldus aux alentours alors elles s'étaient cachée dans une ruelle sombre pour pouvoir transplaner vers l'école. _

_« - Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre héroïne, miss Granger ? Et, oh mais quelle surprise, la putain est en cloque, s'exclama le loup garou en s'approchant de la sorcière. Elle entendit des rires gras derrière elle. Elles étaient prises au piège._

_\- Hermione, prend ma main, chuchota Amélia, assez bas pour que seule Hermione puisse l'entendre. _

_\- Tututu ma jolie, tu vas ranger cette baguette, si tu ne veux pas que j'écorche ce joli visage, dit Fenrir Greyback, tout en caressant le visage d'Amélia. Hermione profita de son inattention pour l'attaquer._

_\- Expelliarmus ! Vite Amélia cours, s'écria Hermione.»_

_Mais Hermione sentit une douleur vive et aiguë et dans tout son corps, elle tenait son ventre dans l'espoir de protéger son enfant, et vit Amélia crier et pleurer. Elle était à terre, terrassée par la douleur. Puis ce fût le trou noir. _

_Hermione se réveilla avec une douleur atroce à la tête, et mit immédiatement ses mains sur son ventre, elle pouvait sentir le bébé bouger avec soulagement. Elle chercha du regard Amélia, et essaya de deviner où elles se trouvaient. Elle était adossée contre arbre, et Amélia se trouvait à ses côtés, inconsciente. _

_« - Amélia, Amélia, réveille toi, s'il te plaît, chuchota Hermione tout en secouant son amie_

_\- Herm...mione… qu'est ce que… , la jeune fille était encore dans les vapes._

_\- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'enfuir, sinon on ne survivra pas, dit Hermione toujours en chuchotant.»_

_La jeune sorcière guettait autour d'elle pour voir où se trouvait les trois crapules, les deux rafleurs étaient en train de torturer une pauvre souris tandis que Greyback ronflait près du feu. Hermione essayait de voir où se trouvait leurs baguettes, elle vit alors un sac posé négligemment près d'un tronc d'arbre couché, les rafleurs étaient toujours accaparés par la souris. Elle s'avança doucement vers le sac et s'assura que Greyback dormait toujours, elle ouvrit doucement le sac et vit leurs baguettes, elle les prit et retourna rapidement vers Amélia qui était toujours dans le chou. Elle secoua son amie en lui demandant de se réveiller quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle._

_« - On veut déjà nous quitter ma jolie ? Entendit-elle derrière son dos._

_\- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Amélia qui avait récupérer ses esprits et sa baguette.»_

_S'en suit un duel entre les deux sorcières et les trois hommes, les sorts fusaient, et les jeunes filles n'étaient pas au mieu de leurs formes, il fallait qu'elles trouvent un moyen de s'enfuir de cet endroit. Hermione repéra un arbre qui pouvait leur servir de diversion, elle visa l'arbre et cria un "Incendio", l'arbre tomba entre elle et leurs ennemis, Hermione prit la main de son amie puis essaya de transplaner mais l'endroit où elles se trouvaient avait été protégé par un sort qui empêchait de transplaner. Amélia et Hermione se mirent à courir à toute vitesse, les trois hommes à leurs trousses, ils lancèrent des sorts à tout va. A bout de souffle, elles s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent derrière un arbre, Hermione ne pouvait pas courir plus longtemps dans son état. Amélia lui prit alors la main puis un hurlement et un éclair vert les toucha. Hermione sentit le corps de son amie tombé, elle se retourna et vit le corps d'Amélia sans vie à ses pieds, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, l'un des rafleurs lança un "Difinito" et Hermione sentit son dos la brûler, et avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, elle réussit à transplaner. Elle atterrit dans un coin de rue, et essayait de chercher de l'aide mais elle sentait que le travail avait commencé, elle finit par s'écrouler en pleine rue._


	4. Mouchoirs et dentelles

**_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé d'excellente vacances ou pour ceux qui partent après, que vous allez bien profiter. Je vous demande pardon pour le retard sur cette histoire, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avec le travail. _**

**_Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et vos petits mots doux ! _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, dites moi tout dans les reviews._**

**_Bisous à tous ! _**

**_DISCLAIMER : les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ahah._**

* * *

_Juillet 2003_

« NON ! »

« Hermione ! Réveille toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille toi, doucement » Ginny l'avait prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Hermione faisait des cauchemar, sa fille lui manquait mais elle ne pouvait pas la ramener en Angleterre, il fallait qu'elle parle à Charlie d'abord. Elle réussit à calmer ses sanglots, Ginny la berçant doucement tout en caressant son dos. La rousse savait qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de secret, mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle continuait à la bercer attendant que son amie s'ouvre à elle. Hermione desserra doucement leur étreinte, elle reniflait plusieurs fois avant de reprendre une respiration relativement normale. Elle regarda alors Ginny dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens de cette soirée au Trois Balais avant que je ne parte pour l'Australie ?»

« Oui, tu venais de rompre avec Ron » se souvint Ginny.

« Exact, d'ailleurs il s'était très vite remis de notre rupture » dit amèrement Hermione.

« Ouais, mon abruti de frère » grogna la benjamine.

« J'étais triste et furieuse contre lui, alors je me suis mise boire plus que de raison. J'étais assise à côté de ton frère… Charlie, que j'ai toujours trouvé très séduisant mais sans plus. L'alcool aidant, ce qui devait arriver, arriva.» Hermione avait dit ses mots en baissant la tête n'osant plus regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« Je le savais ! » Ginny s'était levée et avait tapé des mains.

« Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous. Charlie paraissait tout bizarre et vous aviez disparu au même moment ! Et puis… j'aime Ron, vraiment, mais j'ai toujours rêvé d'une histoire entre Charlie et toi.» La jeune rouquine s'était lancé dans sa tirade tout en tournoyant dans la chambre. Hermione était sans voix, ses yeux s'agrandirent à chaque mot que prononçait son amie. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Elle s'était dit que Ginny l'aurait blâmer de vouloir oublier un de ses frères en couchant avec un autre de ses frères. Cette réaction donna confiance à Hermione qui se leva et fouilla dans son petit sac. Elle en sortit son portefeuille et prit un petit carré rectangulaire. Elle revint vers Ginny et lui tendu le bout de papier qui s'avérait être une photo. Une petite fille au cheveux clairs qui riait aux éclats, et ses yeux bleus rempli de joie se trouvait sur cette photo.

« C'est ma fille, Anaya » dit Hermione tout en regardant la photo tendrement.

« Hermione, tu as une fille, quelle âge a-t-elle, elle est tellement jolie » s'exclama Ginny.

« Elle a cinq ans. » répondit Hermione. Ginny continuait à sourire à la photo puis son sourire s'effaça petit à petit, puis elle leva doucement les yeux vers son amie.

« Charlie. Il est le père, c'est ça… » demanda doucement Ginny.

« Oui, il est le père d'Anaya» Hermione avait soufflé ses mots. Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux à présent. Elle prit son amie dans les bras, Ginny était partagé entre la joie d'avoir une nièce et comprenait aussi le fardeau qu'Hermione avait dû porter. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient alors assises sur le lit et Hermione avait commencé à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. La découverte de sa grossesse, Greyback, Amélia, puis sa vie avec Anaya. Elles continuèrent à parler jusqu'au petit matin.

« Ma chérie ! Tu es magnifique. Tu n'es pas ma fille pour rien. » s'exclama, émue, Madame Weasley.

« Vite vite, nous n'avons plus le temps de nous émouvoir. Sinon on va être super en retard » s'écria Fleur tout en tapant des mains.

Toute la petite troupe descendit pour se préparer pour le cortège. Au moment où Hermione allait franchir la porte, Ginny la retint.

« Hermione j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire mais on a changé ...»

« Vite les filles, Hermione descends vite ! » Dit Molly Weasley en tirant Hermione par le bras.

« Changé quoi ? Ginny ? » Ginny fit un sourire contrit tout en saluant son amie qui disparaissait, tirée par la tornade Molly.

Hermione et Molly arrivèrent en trombe dans le salon où tout le monde se préparait déjà. Harry se trouvait avec Ron en train de discuter. Hermione s'approcha de ses deux amis. Elle réajusta le col de Harry et la cravate de Ron. Puis elle les regarda, émue.

« Harry, je suis fière de toi. Je nous revois encore tous les trois, en première année à Poudlard, des petits gringalets. » dit elle en souriant de manière nostalgique.

« C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas très dégourdis. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette Hermione qui nous a dit un jour "Maintenant, je vais me coucher ! Avant que l'un de vous ait une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer. Ou pire expulser !" » dit Ron avec une voix fluette, ce qui fit rire le trio.

« C'est vrai que tu étais un peu peste à cette époque » plaisanta Harry avant de se prendre un coup par Hermione.

« Hé ! Bon oui c'est vrai que j'étais un peu insupportable. » dit Hermione faussement vexée.

« Allez tout le monde, on se préparer, il est temps d'y aller. » dit Bill tout en rassemblant tout le monde autour de lui.

« Donc tout le monde à son binôme normalement. Comme nous n'avons pas eu le temps de répéter, souvenez-vous, attendez bien le signal de Hagrid avant de partir. Essayer de marcher en rythme.» dit Bill en regardant Ron d'un air entendu. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et ses oreilles prirent une teinte écarlate ce qui fit rire toute la petite famille.

Alors que chacun se préparait et se plaça en ordre, Hermione s'approcha de Bill.

« Heu Bill, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas avec qui je suis, vu que Ron est avec Padma. s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Oh oui, tu défileras avec Charlie.» Bill s'en alla sur cette déclaration qui laissa la brune dans un état d'agitation assez palpable.

Alors qu'Hermione essayait de se reprendre suite à cette nouvelle, une main se posa doucement dans son dos. Elle se tourna vivement, et vit Charlie avec un sourire timide, lui présentant son bras.

« On y va ? » dit-il doucement. Hermione saisit son bras doucement sans dire un mot.

Le cortège était enfin prêt à partir. Une douce musique s'éleva et Harry au bras de Molly commençait à s'avancer dans l'allée. Ils étaient alors suivi par Bill et Fleur, puis par Percy et Audrey. Georges et Angelina étaient le prochain couple, puis se fût le tour des témoins, Ron et Padma s'avancèrent doucement suivi par Charlie et Hermione. Le cortège se termina par l'entrée des enfants ; Dominique et Victoire qui essayaient tant bien que mal de lancer des pétales, puis Teddy les accompagnait avec les alliances. La musique s'arrêta puis une nouvelle mélodie s'éleva, toute l'assemblée se leva alors pour l'entrée de la mariée. Ginny apparut aux bras de son père, Arthur. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe tout en voile. La robe de Ginny se dessinait en deux voiles qui cachait sa poitrine et traçait un long décolleté jusqu'au haut de son nombril et qui descendait dans le dos en fine bretelle. Elle continuait ensuite en plusieurs couche de voile, fine dentelle et de la soie. La jeune rousse avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux tout en boucle, le tout rassemblé par un jolie bijou qui tenait le voile. Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry qui pleurait de bonheur à la vue de sa future femme.

La cérémonie se passa tout en douceur et remplit d'amour. Les deux tourtereaux étaient un réel exemple d'amour et de persévérance. Leur histoire avait ému plus d'un et beaucoup de mouchoirs ont dû être déployés. Toutes ces émotions avaient ouvert l'appétit des convives qui après plusieurs remerciement et l'entrée des mariés sous le chapiteaux, se précipitèrent vers le buffet. Les invités riaient, mangeaient et profitaient de ce jour heureux. Alors que les mariés étaient accaparés par une vieille tante à Ginny. Le maître de cérémonie annonçait l'ouverture de bal. Les premières notes d'un slow retentirent et Ginny et son père commencèrent à danser sous les regards attendris de la foule. Puis Harry s'avança pour demander la main de sa femme qu'Arthur lui céda volontier. Quand les mariés eurent finis leur première danse. La musique retentit une deuxième fois et ce fût le tour de tous les autres couples de rejoindre le couple. Alors qu'Hermione regardait attendris ces amis, elle fût surprise de voir Charlie se tenir à côté d'elle. Elle avait essayé de l'éviter durant le buffet pour cacher son trouble et essayer de profiter un temps soit peu de la fête. Mais Charlie ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Il se mit devant la jeune sorcière et tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur.

« Voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse, jolie demoiselle.» dit Charlie d'une voix qui se voulait suave. Cette petite mise en scène fit rire Hermione qui accepta.

« Avec plaisir, jeune homme » dit elle en prenant sa main.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce qu'elle était en train d'observer. Charlie posa ses mains sur sa taille tandis qu'Hermione passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune dragonnier. La jeune fille se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, et la température ne cessait d'augmenter. Elle priait silencieusement que les battements de son coeur, qui était frénétique, ne puissent pas être entendu par le jeune homme. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui. Charlie se rapprocha alors de sa cavalière et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir Hermione. » chuchotta Charlie, Hermione leva les yeux vers ceux de son cavalier. Elle lui sourit timidement.

« Merci Charlie, tu es très élégant dans ce costume. Je ne savais pas que les dresseurs de dragons avait ce genre de vêtement dans leur garde robe. » dit-elle malicieusement. Charlie prit un air faussement choqué.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je ne savais pas que vous seriez de ces personnes qui jugent à l'apparence, je suis vraiment choqué par ces propos. Je pourrais très bien travailler dans cette tenue mais voyez vous, j'ai peur que les brûlures et les coups de griffes n'aient raisons de ce costume.» s'exclama le jeune homme ce qui fit rire la brunette. Alors qu'Hermione se remettait de ces plaisanteries. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Hermione aimait se plonger dans ces yeux bleus profond, ils lui rappelaient ceux de sa fille. Charlie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cette jeune femme dans ces bras, il aimait ces yeux noisettes, son doux sourire, il avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retenait à cause de sa famille autour, il voulait garder ce moment pour eux.

« Tu m'as manqué Hermione, si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué» souffla Charlie.

Hermione sourit à ces mots, il fallait qu'elle lui dise, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce secret plus longtemps. Elle s'arrêta de danser et prit la main du dragonnier. Il lui lança alors un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« Charlie… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Viens avec moi.» dit Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher sa main, elle sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force tout lui avouer si elle le faisait. Charlie suivit la jeune femme hors du chapiteaux. Elle les éloigna de la fête et trouva un banc plus loin dans le fond du jardin. Elle s'assit, et leva les yeux au ciel, elle aimait regarder les étoiles, c'était une chose qu'elle faisait souvent avec Anaya. Charlie suivit son regard et observa le ciel. Après un moment, où ils étaient assis à regarder le ciel sans rien dire, elle baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Charlie l'observa calmement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Elle sortit de sa pochette une photo, elle la tendit à Charlie qui la regardait toujours intriguée, il baissa alors les yeux vers la photo.

« Charlie, cette petite fille, c'est ta fille, notre fille.»


End file.
